


You'll Never Notice Me

by JackBarakitty



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, folie era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBarakitty/pseuds/JackBarakitty
Summary: Pete needed Patrick, and Patrick wanted Joe.





	You'll Never Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Girl All the Bad Guys Want - Bowling for Soup

Pete was jealous. He wasn't the cute kind of jealous, full of small looks with narrowed eyes or a twist of the lower abdomen. No, he was the kind of jealous made of churning so bad he puked, eyes boring holes into Joe's head and his own heart, limbs shaking with the need to bash his friend's stupid head in. But it was cut short by someone beautiful, bright blue eyes and a perfect smile reminding him why he didn't do it. Patrick was happy, he was smiling because of Joe and Pete lusted it to be himself making his best friend giggle for twenty minutes at a time but he also knew he wouldn't replace Joe.

Patrick was Joe's, even though they didn't mesh. It was nothing against Joe, but too many nights Patrick was sneaking into Pete's bunk because he couldn't sleep alone or beside Joe. Pete and Patrick worked; like a well-oiled machine, they worked.

Patrick made Pete happy, Pete made Patrick happy. But Joe made Patrick happier, in fleeting moments of okay. Pete made Patrick happy always but who cared about that? Obviously not Patrick, who pushed him away when he tried to cuddle against his shoulder. Damn, that one stung. Joe took his place there right after, like a cue to injure Pete's fragile heart more. Pete needed Patrick more, needed to know someone loved him while panic surged in his belly. But Patrick wasn't going to remind him of that anymore, not after the argument overheard nights before.

Pete was the reason Joe yelled and Patrick cried, he made Patrick cry be being clingy. He couldn't be clingy anymore. Patrick started to wonder why Pete kept the curtain closed after Patrick's arguments with Joe, why he stopped pressing into his shoulder and kissing his cheeks on stage, why he wore hoodies in summer again, why booze was going missing easier, why he couldn't seem to find his bottle of painkillers from that time he fractured his wrist, why Pete stopped talking to him and eventually everyone.

All at once, when Pete was too far gone and pretending to love some random pop star, Patrick realised after the last argument his thinning heart walls could take that Pete was his only constant. Pete didn't care that his breath smelled of coffee or that he didn't feel like being intoxicated or that he was crying and snot was everywhere. Pete was constant, easy, but he was also broken, pretending, lost.

Patrick didn't go to the wedding, didn't show up at the hospital to greet the newest Wentz and warn Pete that he'd be just like him. Instead, he thought about the day he pushed Pete away then Pete spent a half hour locked in the bathroom. When he came out, his eyes were red and he was still shaking with adrenaline but Patrick didn't pay attention, didn't hug him and promise it would pass. Pete wouldn't know it would pass. 

Pete tried to lean on Patrick the day it all feel apart, when Joe finally decided that, yeah, it was more than a break from each other and Ashlee decided the paranoia was too much, and Patrick shrugged him away. But he turned to hug him instead.


End file.
